


Пожар

by TinARu



Category: Kingsman (Movies), RocknRolla (2008), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Эсбо, Арчи, пожар. Что вам еще нужно?Вдохновлено Кингсменом, потому что Марк Стронг и Тарон.





	Пожар

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор вкурил Рок-н-рольщика, а потом Дым. А потом еще раз. А потом открыл для себя новый пейринг.  
> 2\. Я не имею ни малейшего представления о работе пожарных. Поэтому извиняюсь за возможные косяки.

Для Эсбо это первый по-настоящему серьёзный пожар. Самый серьёзный после _того_ случая. Пламя пожирает небольшое четырехэтажное здание, окутывает дымом, заглатывает в ненасытную жаркую пасть балки и перекрытия. А ещё чью-то жизнь. Ему страшно представить, что кто-то остался внутри. Но там точно кто-то есть. И сейчас он может, он должен спасти этого человека.

Пробраться в горящее здание – это, наверное, не самое простое, но однозначно и не самое сложное дело для пожарного. А вот вывести человека из такого кострища – дело уже более тонкое и деликатное. Ой, да ну на хер, это охуенно сложно, окей? Поэтому Эсбо делает глубокий вдох и входит в охваченный пламенем дом.

Адреналин зашкаливает, на лбу выступает испарина, мозг подкидывает картинки другого страшного пожара, а глаза лихорадочно оглядывают подступающий со всех сторон огонь. Ему жарко и немного страшно, его бригада вместе с двумя другими пытается затушить бушующее пламя, Кев что-то орет в рацию, и конца-края этому не видно. Нужно идти выше, нужно найти…

Эсбо с трудом пробирается дальше, на следующий этаж, потом на другой. Всё полыхает, иногда с потолка срываются деревянные балки, трещат стены, и, кажется, дом скоро рухнет. Это ад, каким его не видел никто, кроме пожарных. Это настоящий ад. 

Тихий стон он слышит на третьем этаже. Потом слышится чей-то злобный и приглушённый мат. И снова стон. Ему хватает секунды, чтобы броситься к углу, заваленному перекрытиями потолка и деревянными панелями, и начать вытаскивать пострадавшего. Пострадавший крайне тяжёл, высок, и не перестаёт материться. Единственное, что может сделать Эсбо – заткнуть смутьяна кислородной маской. Тот затихает и внимательно оглядывает его своими глубокими чёрными глазами. Потом медленно кивает. Отлично, кажется, ему дали разрешение на спасение. Дожили, бля. 

Он проговаривает стандартные фразы, проверяет на наличие повреждений и ран, смотрит на общее состояние. И, убедившись, что мужчина может идти сам, начинает продвигаться к окну. Времени очень мало. По его мнению, эта развалюха рухнет в течение считанных минут, так что Эсбо ведёт мужчину к окнам. Ну, по обычной лестнице им не выбраться, что есть, то есть. 

Неожиданно почти у самого окна он слышит жуткие треск и гул, а через секунду он уже оказывается на другой стороне комнаты, на полу. На нём лежит чужое тело, мужчина хрипло дышит, а на том месте, где секунду назад пробирался Дэннис, теперь валяется огромная куча горящих обломков. Чудесно, его спас пострадавший. Спасибо ему, чёрт возьми, огромное. 

Поднять потерявшего сознание мужчину довольно тяжело, но Эсбо справляется и с уверенностью прыгает на расстеленный под окнами батут вместе со спасённым. Или со спасителем. Вот это хороший вопрос. Но горящий адский котёл оказывается позади него, он судорожно вдыхает свежий воздух, а в его руку неожиданно крепко вцепляется спасённый мужчина. 

– Я, кстати, Арчи, парень. – Голос у мужчины оказывается неожиданно звучным и приятным, несмотря на хрипотцу, явно вызванную дымом.

– Эсбо. Меня зовут Эсбо. – Они всё ещё лежат на батуте, но им уже начинают оказывать первую помощь. – И спасибо тебе. Ну, за ту балку. 

– Аналогично, пацан, аналогично. – Мужчина слабо и как-то мягко, пускай и устало, усмехается, и Эсбо остаётся лишь улыбнуться в ответ. Ну, как можно остаться равнодушным, когда на тебя направлен такой взгляд?

Арчи уводят, а Эсбо испытывает гордость пополам с сожалением. Гордость от того, что спас человека из чёртового огня. Сожаление, что этот высокий мужчина уходит. Почему? Хрен его знает, но чёрные внимательные глаза, кажется, только что навсегда его зачаровали.

Когда он снимает верхнюю куртку, чтобы быстро облить себя водой из бутылки, к нему подбегает санитар и говорит, что пострадавший хочет его увидеть перед отправкой в больницу. Эсбо оказывается у машины за какие-то жалкие секунды. Почему? Без понятия.

Арчи уже успели поставить капельницу и обработать пару царапин. Правда, рот мужчины всё ещё кривится в жутком оскале, а с губ срывается мат. Это точно шок, пусть Арчи наверняка в этом и не признается. Такие мужики обычно очень гордые. Но стоит Эсбо подойти к мужчине, как он тут же поворачивается к нему.

– Эй, Эсбо. Хотел ещё раз сказать спасибо, пока эти мясники не обвязали меня с ног до головы своим херовым бинтом. – Взгляд Арчи, направленный на санитаров, воистину ужасает. Эсбо с трудом удается не ржать. Это нервное, вот уж точно.

– Не за что, но Вы бы позволили им всё же Вас подлатать. Они могут быть назойливыми, но пожар вроде хороший повод дать себя закатать в рулон из бинтов. – Эсбо кажется, что его попытки рассмешить нелепы, но Арчи всё же весело хмыкает и кивает, мол, твоя правда.

– Может, ты и прав. В любом случае, спасибо, парень. – Мужчина ещё раз кивает ему благодарно, после чего его наконец увозят.

И да, Эсбо не может сдержаться и спрашивает, в какую больницу увезли Арчи. Это просто забота, ничего больше.

* * *

Через три месяца, когда Арчи агрессивно и очень страстно трахает его на столе после их небольшой размолвки, а Эсбо даже не старается заглушить свои громкие стоны вперемешку с матом, ему приходится признать, что это не просто забота.

Это хренов пожар, детка.


End file.
